Divine Seas
by Tech108
Summary: Years after the Giant War, his family experiences a betrayal that shakes the sea down to its core. Perseus must take up where his father left off and take care of threat that has been alive far too long. This is a family affair that takes place under the sea, not in the clouds. But does Perseus have what it takes to take care of his biggest threat yet? Collab with Xx Anaklusmos xX.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0: The Prologue**

The sky darkened. The winds howled. The ground shook. It was the end.

A blast of thunder threw Zeus far into the battlefield. The Giant, Porphyrion, the King of the Giants, laughed triumphantly, sneering at the Demigods charging at him.

"Pathetic!" He roared, throwing flashes of lightning across the grim battlefield. The Giant King had made his stand under Gaea.

"Is this your hero?!" He snarled, slamming Jason to the ground with his shield. "The Pride of Jupiter?!" He mocked.

Percy clenched his jaw. Riptide hummed against his coarse hand. His gaze darkened as the storm around Athens picked up the pace. The demigod stalked towards Porphyrion, glaring murderously.

Poseidon summoned his trident from the fading corpse of Polybotes, the bane of the Sea God, following behind his son. His eyes flashed dangerously, reflecting the storm in his son's eyes.

"Porphyrion, how about you come do that to us!" Percy called, brandishing Riptide.

Porphyrion growled, letting thunder crash from the sky across the battlefield. In an instant, smoldering bodies littered the hillside. The stench of death was almost overwhelming, and quickly made its way to unnerve Percy.

And unnerve it did, as the Son of Poseidon lost his ability to think, switching to rely on his primal instincts. He threw Riptide recklessly, and with the force of the storm behind the blade, he managed to pierce Porphyrion's breastplate. It did its job as the Giant lurched backward, roaring in agony. The small victory was short-lived, however, as Porphyrion launched his spear at the Percy, Riptide falling to the dirt.

Poseidon leaped in front of his son, raising his shield just as Porphyrion released his spear. He took the brunt of the blow, sliding backward under the force of the Giant. In addition, the immense power of the spear cracked Poseidon's shield.

"That's it?" Poseidon challenged, raising himself up to his full height.

The now weaponless Giant smiled easily. "You have no idea, child," he answered. His hands began to glow with an ethereal light. Suddenly, he slammed his fists down into the ground.

The Earth trembled, and even the Earthshaker himself couldn't stay on his feet.

Thunder coursed through Porphyrion's entire body, sparking at his fingertips. His white eyes burned with immense power. The Giant towered over everyone, including his allied Giants and the gods themselves.

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, storm spirits, werewolves, and Earthborn materialized around him.

"I am the firstborn of Gaea!" He roared, "Fear me!" Ozone leaked from his aura, seemingly suffocating Percy, who was left unarmed in front of the behemoth.

"Porkhead," he stated calmly, "I don't think I like you very much."

Needless to say, the Demigod was thrown off the mountain in an instant.

Yet, the Earth rose to call, raising a platform at his whim. He caught himself on the slab of brown rock. It hurt, but at least he was alive, well, for the most part.

Poseidon fell on his knee, drained from the fight with Polybotes. As he struggled to rise a supporting hand was on his shoulder, as he looked up to see his brother, Zeus, King of the Gods.

"Brother," the Sky God rumbled as he helped his younger brother rise, "You seem to be in need of assistance."

Poseidon ignored him at first, checking over to where his son was launched like a rag doll. He quickly found him spitting out dirt and blood, satisfied, he turned back to Zeus. "If you think I am too prideful to receive help, then you have the wrong side of the family. Take arms, we have a pest to deal with."

Zeus nodded but paused to look at his son. Switching to his Roman form, Jupiter addressed Jason with a strong voice, "Do not interfere, yet prepare for the finishing blow. My brother and I will weaken this excuse of a king, yet we will need you to truly bring him to his demise."

Looking a little miffed at being told to sit on the sidelines, Jason gave a stiff nod and watched as his father returned to his greek form and summoned his legendary Master Bolt. Poseidon had snapped his fingers, though his trident was already in his grasp, confusing the auditing demigod.

Jason watched as both immortal brothers worked together surprisingly well, considering how the myths spoke of often they bickered. They covered each other's blind sides well, and each strike either one landed was precise and efficient.

Though he wished he involved in the battle against the Giant, even though he was quickly proven to be outmatched, Jason couldn't help but feel honored to watch such a glorious battle.

Percy was on his fours as he tried to regain his bearings, "Come on, Percy," The Demigod muttered under his breath, "That was stupid, even for me. I can hear Annabeth scolding me now." He managed to sit up and survey the battle from his vantage point.

Immediately, he wished didn't. It was gruesome, demigods being picked off like the food at a buffet. It gave him the strength to get up.

 _I can't let any more demigods get killed._

But, of course, with Percy's Fate edition luck, he watched in dread as a young Demigod, Garen, a son of Apollo, was suddenly entrapped in the earth. Percy watched in dread as Orion kicked Apollo out of the way and took aim at the entrapped demigod, no doubt alerted by Gaea. The arrow flew true, and Percy cowardly turned away, not wanting to see the death of the little child.

Anger once again found a home in Percy's gut, as sea-green eyes darted across the battlefield to see where he would be most helpful. He found blond curls and found Annabeth in an intense battle with Enceladus.

Percy quickly whistled for Blackjack as he looked back to where his father was fighting to find his Riptide, but, as soon as he thought it, he felt a sudden increase of weight in his pocket. He smiled mischievously and pulled out the ballpoint pen.

Blackjack landed next to Percy, " _Hey Boss, you whistled?_ " The pegasus wore black armor.

"Hey Blackjack, think you could fly me over to Annabeth?" Percy asked. He knew the pegasus would answer yes so he hoisted himself onto Blackjack's back.

" _Of course, Boss! You don't even need to ask."_ Blackjack took off into the skies with Percy hanging onto his mane. It took mere seconds before he was already closing in on Enceladus.

"Blackjack, I'm going to jump off, attack from above. Go see Clarisse or the Stolls, they could probably use you."

" _Alright, Boss. Just remember my donuts when this is all over."_

"I appreciate the confidence buddy!" Percy tapped his wristwatch, fully refurbished by Tyson, and jumped off of Blackjack, gliding over to the bane of Athena. He placed his shield in front of him and rammed the Giant in the head toppling him over.

"Hey, enchiladas! Hands off my girl!"

The Giant flew backward, crashing through rows of monsters behind him.

"Hi, Annabeth," Percy waved, smiling brightly.

The daughter of Athena broke her serious composure. "Hello, Seaweed Brain," she answered, letting herself relax for a moment.

"Jackson!" Enceladus growled. "You cannot defeat me so easily, _Demigod_! The Gods managed to trap me under a mountain eons ago, but they killed me. It humors me to think you can challenge you. You are just a litt—,"

"Shut up."

Athena tightened her grip on her golden spear, letting it glow with energy. Wounds were scattered across the Goddess' arms, but she didn't look any less fearsome.

Enceladus narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the Goddess of Wisdom. He raised himself up to his full height, looking down upon Athena. Only the three major Giants Polybotes, Alcyoneus, and Porphyrion bested his height. Obviously, Athena was nothing compared to the enormous deity, but Athena never wavered.

"Tell me something, child." Enceladus turned his gaze to Annabeth, making Percy get into a defensive stance. "Are you proud? Is the feeling of immense gratification overflowing your demigod spirit? Fighting alongside your mother, I can smell the euphoria off your skin."

Athena took a step forward, ready to throw her spear at the Giant, but her daughter spoke up, "You're going to die Enceladus. You belong in Tartarus."

He ignored the defiant remark and smiled evilly. Percy slightly shivered at the sight, quickly comparing it to Athena's. _Great minds act alike, I guess._

"I was once proud too. I thought the Gods could never defeat me," he paused at his bane's snicker, "Of course, I was humbled, as I struggled for eons under the mountain they crushed me with. Imagine my situation, being half-conscious with pain being my only feeling for millennia."

"You probably deserved it," Percy interrupted

"What's the point of all this? Why are you telling us this?" Annabeth snapped.

"Because my experiences taught me patience, girl. It taught me not to act rashly. Now, I've clawed my way back with the help of the waking Earth. I assume you have made acquaintance with her." Enceladus then picked up his spear, which was taller than a flagpole, and pulled his arm back.

"Percy, Fight with my mother!"

The Demigod looked back in shock, "No way, we work better together."

In response, she pulled out a familiar baseball cap, "I got this, remember? Put aside your differences today, Seaweed Brain. We have a war to win." She slipped on her cap, disappearing from view.

Percy looked back towards the Olympian, who surprisingly wasn't even looking at her opponent. "Athena! What are you—"

His voice faltered as he finally noticed the Earth that was trying to drown the goddess. Athena's face didn't seem frantic, but her actions betrayed her. She stabbed at the earth, which was slowly encasing her, but her efforts were futile.

"And look how my patience rewards me! Athena, you may have killed some of my brethren, and I might die today as well. But now, you enter Tartarus with us! Gaea is nearly awake. And don't think because we have not even traded blows, that I will not kill you while you are immobile."

He pulled back his arm, prepared to launch, and Percy's mind went into overdrive. Throwing away his sword and shield, he runs in an all-out sprint against time. And luckily, for the first time in a long time, he reached Athena. He tackled her to the floor, which pulled her feet out of the quicksand, just as Percy heard the spear whizz past his ears.

"And look! My spear has hit its mark!"

Percy quickly hopped off of Athena's body and looked her over.

"Perseus! How dare you look—"

"I'm not looking at you like that, my Lady. I'm just checking if he has hit you. He didn't, but he didn't hit me either. So, who did he hit?"

Slowly, Percy felt his heart drop into his stomach. He turned to where he last saw Annabeth and only saw the spear coated with crimson blood. He watched that spot, praying to every God he could think of, hoping that it was just a flesh wound.

His prayers weren't answered.

Annabeth's body flickered into view, lifeless and empty.

The world stopped, the noise silenced, and all thoughts became pointless. For once, Percy didn't try to be the Hero. He didn't try to stay strong. He simply couldn't. Tears ran freely from Percy's eyes as he crawled over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered shakily. He closed his eyes, refusing to see her body marred by Enceladus' spear.

Storm clouds rumbled in above, thunder growling in between the nebulas. The battlefield froze, both sides stopping their fighting to see the cause of the sudden uproar. As the side of the gods looked upon their Savior of Olympus, most knew what had transpired.

Annabeth Chase was killed.

Athena had seen many of her children die. Some of them died for her and the goddess always honored them. But watching Percy break down for her daughter, her most _favored_ daughter,

For the first in eons, Athena was at a loss. She didn't know what to do with the emotions flooding her at the moment.

The Wisdom Goddess watched with trepidation as Percy trembled, and forced herself to become emotionless if only so that their most trusted fighter doesn't lose their bearings.

"Perseus, you must calm down, lest you fall as well," Athena warned, stepping closer to the Demigod.

"And the first of the Seven falls! Come demigod, that you may join your bastard lover in death!" the bane of Athena challenged.

At that moment Enceladus sealed his own fate.

Percy froze, and Athena knew further efforts were useless. His eyes darkened as he stood. His aura took on an actual glow and flashed dangerously. Riptide glowed profusely, and the Earth trembled.

The Demigod charged Enceladus like a madman. With each step, the storm above him intensified. Nothing mattered anymore. They all needed to die.

Enceladus was intelligent, to say the least, but he didn't take account of Percy Jackson.

And he will teach these thoughtless Giants fear.

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of two stories that I'm working on with Xx_Anaklusmos_xX. They're really great writers. Honestly.**

 **This story is gonna be different from a lot, which is something I love. More likely than not, you will not see much of Olympus. Based on the summary, we just told you this entire story is under the sea in Atlantis. You don't see an adult Percy in the seas much do ya?  
**

 **-Tech108** **  
**


	2. Godship

**Chapter 1: Godship**

Hugs, yells of excitement, cries of jubilation. Chest bumps, nods of respect and smiles all around. The closing of the Second Giant War was in favor of the Olympians, so all of them, Gods and Demigods together celebrated.

Yet, through it all, Percy could only blankly stare at the nearby pillar.

It was times like these where he was hit with the blunt force of life. Yes, he could be credited with the death of many Giants. Yes, he could be known as the official Two-time Saviour of Olympus. And yes, he was rumored to have somehow killed Enceladus without the divine help of a God.

Don't ask.

But it wasn't his success on the battlefield that mattered, nor the fame that stuck with him because of the war. It was those who weren't given the blessing to celebrate with him. It was the deaths that levied on his soul, depriving him of any form of joy.

It was her, Annabeth.

At the thought of the blonde, Percy felt his heart clench and his eyes water. He took deep breaths while closing his eyes, sinking lower into his ball and trying to just stop thinking. He couldn't of course, saving Olympus twice does nothing towards the improvement of his luck.

He couldn't stop focusing on her.

Their relationship was so young, in their beginning stages; not progressing to the strong romantic connection everyone expected. Then, Hera got involved and it all went to Tartarus. And when he and Annabeth reunited, they fell to Tartarus weeks later.

It was doomed from the start, and to keep them from trying again, Fate stole one of the two. _But why did it have to be her?_

Percy pushed past the crowd, heading toward the balcony. But just as Percy opened the doors, Zeus' voice boomed across the room the room.

"Demigods and Gods, come forward. It is time to honor our heroes."

Percy clenched his jaw but followed the God's instructions. Younger Demigods stared at him in awe as he walked past them. _That wasn't how it was supposed to be._

They thought of him as the hero. Someone to look up to and admire.

Percy could have glared at them, and shown his weakness; The side of him only a select few knew of, but he couldn't. Percy had to steel himself because that was necessary. It was his duty.

Annabeth would have done the same.

The last time Percy could remember being here, the room was a mess from the aftermath of the Second Titan War. He involuntarily shivered, reminiscing his past.

The Hearth crackled quietly. The familiar fizz of the flame reminded Percy of Camp Half-Blood. He thought of all the Demigods he laughed with, pranked with, and eventually, all the Demigods he lead to their deaths.

He thought of all the families he had to tell them that their child died, fighting alongside him. The look of despair as he talked, how tears welled up in theirs, it was painful. Names flashed through Percy's head, searing through his memory.

Bianca Di Angelo. Zoe Nightshade. Lee Fletcher. Castor. Charles Beckendorf. Michael Yew. Ethan Nakamura. Luke Castellan. Bob. Damsen. Kinzie. Phoebe. Naomi. Celyn. Leo Valdez. Annabeth.

He found not thinking to help, as just watched in silence as Zeus gave gifts to those who survived. To begin, Zeus promised an improved armory and an increase in resources to both camps and was met with unanimous sounds of gratitude. For a second, maybe even half of one, Percy could've sworn Reyna gave a small, satisfied smile. _Guess there's a first time for everything._

Next was the Seven, or what was left. Percy was forced to stand alongside them, much to his disdain. Yet, the sisterly nudge from Hazel, along with bringing him in between her and Frank, eased his heart a little.

"Don't you think Frank is gonna get jealous?" Percy teasingly asked in a stage whisper in an effort to lighten the mood. On cue, Frank shoved him lightly and when Percy turned to look at the Son of Mars, rolled his eyes.

Hazel gave a slight giggle at their exchange, glad they grew into good friends. But she sobered up quickly, more serious topics on her mind. "Hey Perce, how ya feeling?"

"Honestly Hazel," Percy sighed, "I feel like I've been stabbed by Kronos, choked by Gaea, all while swimming in the Styx."

The curly-haired Demigod gave a bitter laugh, "Well, I guess you would be the go-to-guy on how that would feel, huh?"

"I guess I would, Hazel. I guess I would."

Zeus let loose a boom of thunder to quiet the Throne Room, "Now, if it so pleases everyone. I would like to reward our heroes would be apart of the millennia-old, Prophecy of the Seven. Jason Grace."

Percy looked out of the corner of his left eye, past Hazel and watched as the son of Jupiter made his way stand in front of the gods. Contrasting to Piper's smile, Percy kept his face straight. It wasn't that he hated Jason, in fact, Percy held a brotherly love for the boy. A brotherly love in which both boys should see each other once every decade.

Let's just say, Percy could see why his father inherited a kingdom to get away from Zeus. Even if it didn't work that well.

"Jason, my son, the Praetor of Jupiter. This isn't the first time you have given us your everything to fight for us…" and that was it. That was as long as Percy could listen to Zeus buttering up his frustrating son.

Jason wasn't offered godhood, that Percy was for sure, yet didn't understand exactly what the younger boy was offered. The same could be said for Piper, as she didn't stay in front of the gods long. Percy would never downplay someone's usefulness, but charmspeaking for all monsters to commit suicide _after_ so many lives were lost didn't sit well with him.

As a demigod who religiously made sure to use everything he had to keep from as many casualties as humanly possible, Percy didn't know what to think of the Daughter of Aphrodite. The dark corners of his mind started to wonder if her sudden increase of help was because Jason was the one Piper thought needed it, but Percy forced the thought away.

He did, however, focus in as his cousin/sister was called up. Percy didn't know what Zeus was planning, considering Hazel's involvement in her previous life.

"Hazel Levesque," Zeus started, "You have sacrificed more than any other mortal has in this room. You gave your life, along with your mother, when you learned you were being influenced by Gaea. Then, upon your revival, you continued to fight for the gods, when you could have run and hide. Just like the other revived souls."

Hazel blushed at the compliments, and replied in a small voice, "I was only doing my duty, my Lord."

The King of the Gods raised his eyebrows at the comment and looked towards the ghostly King of the Underworld, "She has the rare quality of Humility, Brother. You have got yourself a fine, strong daughter."

Pluto, who shifted from Hades, gave a curt nod, showing small amounts of emotion. "I agree with you, Brother. Though I do believe it has something to do with being close to Perseus."

Electric blue eyes shifted from the pale form of Pluto to the exhausted son of Poseidon. "Yes, maybe so…"

Percy was relieved to see that Hazel wasn't going to be sent back to the Underworld. On the contrary, both Hazel and Frank had their curses removed, and a huge decrease in their dyslexia. Percy could only assume the same gift was bestowed upon Jason and Piper.

Forgetting the environment for a moment, Hazel and Frank shared a tight hug in front of everyone, eliciting coos from Aphrodite and variously assorted demigods in the room. Percy softly smiled as they broke apart in embarrassment, thankfully feeling no emotions of resentment, jealousy, or envy.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed, with lightning and everything. Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the theatrics. Nonetheless, the Son of Poseidon walked forward and knelt at Zeus' feet, got up, and knelt at his father's feet.

"Son."

Poseidon's gentle voice brought Percy back to the present. The God stretched out his hand to the Demigod.

"You've done so much. Suffered so much. Too much. Come with me, and rule Atlantis with me as a God. There is no one holding you back, son. Spend eternity by my side, Percy," Poseidon pleaded.

Percy exhaled, raising his eyes to meet his father. His eyes were a swirl of emotions, raging indecisively. A turbulent mix of the depths of the Sea.

"I accept."

Poseidon relaxed, leaning back into his throne. He smiled brightly, proud of his son.

Zeus smiled, nodding in affirmation of Percy's decision. "If anyone opposes I urge you to speak now," He said, glancing around at the council. "So be it."

"So," Clotho flashed in.

"Be," Lachesis flashed in.

"It," Atropos flashed in.

The Moirai stood in front of Percy, eyeing the Demigod carefully. In their hands they held a sea green string, mirroring Percy's eyes perfectly. Clotho turned the piece around her hands, lifting it to eye level.

Percy felt a tug on his heart as she stroked the string. He gasped, clutching his chest. It was his life string Percy realized with an overbearing sense of trepidation. The Demigod felt so vulnerable. With little effort, they could end his fate. The thought sent shivers through him.

" _So much potential,"_ a voice whispered in his head.

" _Deep and complex,"_ another voice called.

" _So powerful, but desires nothing to do with it,"_ another voice murmured.

" _Honest, kind, and loyal to a fault,"_ one of them exclaimed.

" _He could be on par with the thrones."_

" _No, much more."_

" _I see a ruler, above all."_

" _Something more than a God."_

" _Wait."_

Percy breathed out, feeling the tension in him disperse to nothing. It didn't last. Suddenly, Percy felt a burst of pain, burning through his soul.

" _He doesn't want it."_

Silence filled the room as Percy struggled to his feet. The words rang in his head.

The Moirai spun the cord, shifting it to gold.

The Demigod screamed, collapsing onto the marble floor. His blood scorched painfully as his senses faded to pain. That's all he felt for what seemed like ages beyond ages.

Percy's eyed snapped wide open as they glowed a strong sea-green, more powerful than ever before. There were like precious jewels, emblazoned onto his face.

"Beautiful," Aphrodite breathed, eyeing Percy's fallen figure.

"All hail, Perseus, the God of the Depths and Trenches!" The Moirai shouted.

Everyone in the room repeated the line until it became a chant, exploding throughout Olympus.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Percy muttered as his vision turned black.

* * *

 **A/N: Boom. Thoughts?**

 **-Tech108**


	3. Marriage

**Chapter 2: Marriage**

 _10 Years Later_

Perseus groaned as light filtered into his room. He sat up slowly, taking in his familiar surroundings.

He slipped his covers off and swung his legs over the side, running his hands through his hair. The God closed his eyes to rein in his senses, already feeling the rapid movement going around the castle. _Gods, they're always up so early._

Perseus, after his ascension into godhood required his full name, took advantage of the silence of his room. Even after a full decade, living in Atlantis has still been so breathtaking. From the coral reefs to the actual underwater city, Perseus was grateful to have a slice of peaceful paradise in his own room.

All good things must come to an end, though, as he heard knocking on his door. He gave a small sigh, "Yes? Who is it?"

His door opened slightly, and brown hair popped into view. Out stepped a young nereid, humorously named Andromeda, who was assigned to be his assistant. Perseus didn't hate her at all, nor her name, but he knew his father well enough that this was more than a coincidence.

She took a small step so that Perseus could see her completely, and sent him a small smile, "I was just checking to be sure that you were awake, my Lord. My Queen had spoken to me last night on your appearances, or lack thereof, for the morning meal. She fears your frequent tardiness is beginning to influence Lord Triton."

The young deity gave a soft chuckle at that, "I guess I have been on a mean streak, haven't I?"

"One that is not favorable to Queen Amphitrite, my Lord."

Perseus grinned at that as he thought of his stepmother. Initially, with the acceptance of godhood, they had started off on the wrong foot, which was to be expected. He had accepted that he was a bastard son, and told her that he would do everything in his power to earn her forgiveness. This was all done in the face of his half-brother, Triton.

Pleasing Amphitrite wasn't a hard task either. In fact, it was a simple as Mother's Day. Perseus planned out an entire day to celebrate the Queen of Atlantis, and it was a huge success. So successful that his father, Poseidon, and Triton skillfully piggybacked off of him, though Amphitrite knew better.

Their relationship has only grown since then, though there were moments that there was tension. Sadly, this was more often than Perseus would like.

The God of Depths and Trenches stood up and threw his hands up to stretch until he heard the satisfying pop of his bones. He looked back to Andromeda, who had a small little blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help the smirk that came from that, because he knew what his father's true intentions were when assigning him Andromeda as his personal 'assistant'.

"Well, I'm up now Andy," he teased lightly using his special nickname for her. "I'm just going to freshen up in the washroom for a moment."

She blinked a few times before stuttering, "Of course, my Lord. I will wait outside the door."

He watched as she turned around to leave, admiring her form. Soft, yet sensual curves, and he's not willing to admit to how many times he has stared at her backside. Perseus shook his head when the door shut again, _There's more to worry about than finding a partner, especially now._

Perseus wasted no time in starting up a shower, no matter how ridiculous it looked. A shower working under seas, enough to give any scientist a heart attack. As the water hit his face, waking him up for what was no doubt going to be another long and strenuous day, he couldn't help but think about how quiet his life had become.

From watching his back every day to having naiads do his each and every need. _Every need_. Though, he's only taken it that far a few times.

He exited the washroom naked, moving towards his wardrobe. He slipped on undergarments, tossing a dark green robe on top. It was Amphitrite's favorite color.

Perseus opened the door to his bedroom and found not only Andromeda waiting for him, but a merman by the name of Delphin. He got the rundown from his father, and apparently, Delphin's family has served the House of Poseidon from the very beginning.

"Lord Perseus," Delphin bowed in respect before nodding towards Andromeda.

"Delphin, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Perseus."

His face contorted into what Perseus guessed was a smirk, "Of course, _Lord_ Perseus," Delphin chuckled. "I have received letters from Lord Hermes. I have been instructed to give them to you personally."

Perseus looked the letters over. One easily deduced was from the God of Mischief, and the other Apollo. _Most likely to go clubbing again._ A letter, in particular, caught his attention, or rather two of them. Two letters were written on silver parchment, one stamped with an owl and another with a crescent moon.

"Thank you, Delphin. I'll look these over as soon as possible."

"By your will, Lord Perseus," he swam away and Andromeda watched as he disappeared around the corner. She turned over to the god and took in the letters appearances.

"We're going to be late, my Lord. We shouldn't waste time."

He finally looked up and gave a small smile, "Alright, Andy. Lead the way."

They began to walk to the dining room at a leisurely pace. Perseus was halfway through Apollo's letter and so far the god had nothing new to say. It was moments like these when he wished they just IM'ed him. But Poseidon has canceled any contact through Iris-Message. Even though the Giant War was won, there was still the war against Oceanus. Atlantis cannot afford any distractions, so letters will have to do.

"Letters from Lady Athena and Artemis," Andromeda spoke up, drawing his attention. "I never knew you were in contact with either goddess."

"You always were perceptive. I hear the tone of your voice, and no, it's not what you think. I'm pretty sure Artemis' letter is just Thalia, my cousin. We don't see each other often and the old Pinecone Face is probably checking in on me."

"Oh, and Lady Athena's letter?"

"I don't exactly have an answer for that one. I imagine it's about her daughter."

He watched as she searched through her memory, before her eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, the one named Annabeth Chase?"

He gave a small smile, "Yeah, she was my girlfriend."

"Was?"

"Yes, she died during the final battle. I guess you could say it was one of the big reasons we won. Her death set off my temper, which isn't good for anyone."

"I don't doubt you. So she would send you a letter to discuss her death then."

Perseus shrugged. "It was a decade ago. I've grieved and moved on. She has lost children before, so her mourning period should've been shorter. Maybe she just wants to talk."

It's been a pretty eventful ten years. Immediately, after receiving godhood, he left to speak to his mother with his father. Perseus has never felt so nervous in her entire life. He was afraid that he made the wrong choice, but when her eyes shone with pride (and tears), Perseus felt satisfied.

That led to a huge celebration at Camp Half-Blood. Surprisingly all his friends were happy for him and not a single one was jealous. There were hugs, sisterly cheek kisses, pats on the back, and the best conversation with Chiron he ever had. Perseus could only wish Annabeth was there with him to experience it.

"Here we are," Andromeda announced. She opened the door and allowed Perseus to step through.

Perseus stepped past Andromeda, donning a famous Perseus smile. Meals at the palace were more than meals. City officials and other various political leaders met together to dine. It was Poseidon's way of making everything seem okay, through all the wars casualties.

He took his seat beside Triton. Poseidon, as the head of the house, sat at the head of the table with Amphitrite on his left and Triton on his right.

"Morning, Perseus," Amphitrite greeted. Unsurprisingly, the Goddess was dressed in long green robes likely made out of silk. Evidently, she was beautiful, but inwardly Perseus always thought his own mother, Sally, just a tier above the Queen. Inwardly.

"Morning, Mother," Perseus replied. Amphitrite also preferred being called mother.

Triton glanced down at Perseus' letters, "Any news?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. The Prince was tall, just an inch below his father. Even as he sat, he looked intimidating. Still, that didn't stop all the naiads and servants to steal glances at Triton when he wasn't looking.

"No, nothing new, though I received a letter from Athena," he mentioned casually.

Poseidon hummed, a small frown on his face. "Well, I have news," he chuckled. The King stood up, and the entire dining hall quieted instantly.

He smiled. "I have deemed it is time for my son, Perseus, to find a prime suitor," he announced.

Hushed whispers broke out in the chamber. In tradition, the firstborn would be the heir to the throne, but with this news, Poseidon was announcing a search for Perseus' future wife and an implied future Queen.

Amphitrite winced, turning her face away from her sons. Triton clenched his jaw, but to his credit, said nothing. The same couldn't be said for Perseus. _You cannot be serious._

"Well damn," he breathed, staring in shock at his father. He leaned back in his chair. All eyes were on the God. Perseus kept his face emotionless, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Poseidon chuckled at Perseus and patted his son's back playfully. "He will find a consort within the next nine months. By next year he will be wed. That is all."

"Jeez, Dad" Perseus muttered. He looked on as Poseidon exited the room with his son, Triton, behind him.

Amphitrite glared at Perseus, "Follow me." It was basically a death sentence, but Perseus followed the Queen anyway, sliding his letters inside his robes. Along the way, he caught Andromeda's eye.

She seemed composed, but Perseus knew better. He could see how her hand slightly twitched before constantly playing with her hair. The sea deity sighed, _This is not how I thought my day would go._

He dutifully followed his stepmother throughout the palace, before ending up at her personal office. As he stepped in, he looked around and was slightly surprised at what he saw. There were books all around, regarding battle strategy, politics, and numerous other things.

"I don't like my husband's decision," she blatantly stated, turning to face the God. "Yet, I do see the wisdom in his choice," she sighed, resting her hands on her desk.

"Triton is a warrior and a general. I'm proud of him, and never doubt that I love him, but he is too rash to be a proper King. It's a truth I now accept," she resigned.

"I'm not any dif —,"

"Shut up," the Goddess interrupted.

Amphitrite moved while she spoke, slipping her ring off her finger. It was a simple platinum band. A single green stone was engraved into the band.

"Here, take this," she said, taking a silver chain from her neck, she tied it around the ring, giving it to Perseus.

"T-Thank you," Perseus stuttered.

Her eyes flashed annoyingly. "Kings don't stutter."

Perseus nodded numbly, slipping on the makeshift necklace.

"Poseidon gave it to me," she whispered, a faraway look in her eyes, "as you will give it to a woman worthy of being a Queen," she jabbed Perseus in the chest. "Do yourself a favor, make a good choice."

Before Perseus knew it, Amphitrite had Perseus in an embrace.

"I love you, Mother."

* * *

"Don't you love me, Father?"

* * *

 **A/N: This is all we have for this one. For now. You may not know, but we're struggling to find a pairing. We're not bringing anyone from the dead so no Zoe or Annabeth. If you have any ideas just review and let me know. I'll pass on the message. My personal choice is the OC we just created Andromeda. I could see her fitting in nicely. This is the pairing list, but remember, you can add someone we didn't think of. You never know**

 **Andromeda (OC) -This is my pick.**

 **Calypso**

 **Reyna**

 **Artemis -This is Xx_Anaklusmos_xX's pick.**

 **Thalia**

 **Hylla**

 **Let me know!**

 **-Tech108**


	4. Mourning

**Chapter 3: Mourning**

"Don't you love me, Father?"

Poseidon rested his hands on the balcony railing, surveying the city below him. He glanced at his son, his firstborn son and right hand, Triton.

"Of course I love you, son," Poseidon replied. He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "It pains me to hear you question my love and loyalty towards you."

Triton clenched his jaw. His eyes were glistening with tears, but Triton was a general, and more than that, he was a prince, The Prince. "Then why Father?" Triton questioned. He hated how pathetic his voice sounded. As if he was a child again. "What about Mother?

The God of the Sea exhaled. He turned, glancing at all the guards. "Leave us," he ordered, waving his hand. Once gone, his features softened "It wasn't an easy decision," Poseidon admitted, meeting his son's eyes.

"Then why?" Triton raised his voice, stepping closer to Poseidon.

Poseidon face turned serious. He flared his power. "Know your place Triton as I am still your king. You do well to remember that."

Triton blinked, "I apologize, Father."

Poseidon turned away, simply surveying the city once more. "Look," he said. "Notice the people. See how the children play, how the elderly couple over there mingles and watch that woman walking along that path."

"The children are orphans, the couple lost their son, and that woman is a widow," Poseidon pursed his lips. "We're in a time of war, Triton. War destroys families, families under our protection. And for what worth? We are still fighting!" He exclaimed.

"And during the times of war, you intend to host a marriage? I'm afraid I don't understand how that makes sense," Triton argued.

"It will ease the terror in countless hearts," Poseidon explained. "It will take their mind off the ongoing war, and remind them of Atlantis and its bright future."

Triton rolled his eyes, "It was also mean that he usurps me in line for the throne. That when you decide to step down, Perseus will become the new king."

"Times have changed. Atlantis is in need of it as much—"

"And am I not that change? How is it that I am not a fit for the throne when I have been here for millennia and him only a decade!" Triton challenged.

Poseidon stared at his son, his face as emotionless as ever. A part of him wanted to push back against Triton, but inside, he knew he where he was coming from. He sighed as he returned to look at his people. "You know, he reminds me of you."

"What?" Triton questioned. That wasn't what he expected.

"Perseus reminds me of you when you were young. In fact, he was just like you when you were young. Only caring for the pleasures of the life of a god, rather taking care of responsibilities."

"And you would make him king," Triton observed.

Poseidon moved, placing his hands on his son, Triton. "You're a warrior, Triton. The single most feared deity in my army, but still, you are not a king. You seek for battle, the physical one on the battlefield. Perseus fights because he has no other choice. Maybe now, he isn't ready to be king, but in time, he will be."

Triton scoffed at that, moving out of his father's reach. "What will mother think? Do you think she will accept the fact that a bastard child will take over the throne."

Poseidon eyes narrowed at the comment but decided to ignore it. "We have already spoken on this matter. Your mother is wise, wiser than me. She understood as I hope you will too. Just know, I'm proud of you, son."

Triton nodded, choking down the bile rising in his throat. "Yes, Father."

"Good, now come. I have received news from the eastern front near Africa. Oceanus has continued to amass his forces in the region. He has retreated his forces from the south. He's planning something monumental. I want us to be there when he turns on the offensive."

Triton nodded, steeling himself.

"As you wish… Father," he added hesitantly.

Even Poseidon didn't sense the bitterness and tension rising from the Prince.

* * *

Perseus took a deep breath as the fresh air of Olympus filled his lungs. The city was still in rebuilding mode from the Titan War eleven years back. Still, the city was magnificent.

Golden clad buildings stood tall against the mountains. Intricate statutes and various other art adorned the numerous palaces and temples across Olympus. The plaza was always bustling with activity, and today was no different.

But, the moment Perseus arrived, everyone stopped to take a look at Olympus' newest god. In turn, he stopped to match their stares, feeling as uncomfortable as ever. "Um, hi?" He waved at them questioningly.

That seemed to be the wrong move, as everyone moved to him. Workers abandoned their post to shake his hand and thank him for fighting the wars. Vendors crowded him, thrusting nectar-covered apples in his face. Wood nymphs surrounded him as well, although they were a little too handsy. An onlooker could see him yelling 'Hey!' as he grabbed at his pants that were _mysteriously_ being lowered.

Soon, with a little more effort than he would like to admit, Perseus escaped the market and began walking on a path leading to the throne room. Slowly making his way up, he noticed a bunch of palaces embedded in the mountain. Obviously, they were made for gods and goddesses, but he could see nothing special about them for the most part.

A twenty-minute trek later (there are a lot of gods), he saw a palace that was built with purple marble, grape vines dressing it. _Dionysus,_ Perseus. _Not bad, better than his cabin at least._

Eventually, he made his way to a palace that was adorned with olive branches and a few owls. With a relieved sigh, he climbed the steps and knocked on the palace door. Waiting was unnerving for him, and no, not because of ADHD, he had already lost that. No, it was one of the owls, who have taken interest in him.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Perseus taunted.

The owl hoo'd arrogantly at him, or what he assumed to be arrogant. The way the owl turned his head didn't sit right with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" And that led to a full-grown God getting into an argument with an owl of all animals. He didn't even notice the door opening or the Olympian level goddess staring at them both.

"Having fun?" Athena questioned, making him jump. The owl hoo'd again and flew away, making Perseus stare back at him with narrowed eyes. As he returned his gaze to Athena, he noticed the look of amusement in her eyes, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Lady Athena," he bowed low, flustered that he was caught.

She rolled her eyes at his actions, "You do realize that you are a God now? Bowing is no longer required of you."

Perseus didn't know if his face could get any redder. He scratched the back of his neck as he replied, "I-I knew that. I just thought that because you're an Olympian and well…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's been a long time since you were Olympus, hasn't it?" She observed.

He looked up and thought about it, "Not since the first Solstice, and then I was just around Apollo and Hermes."

Athena pursed her lips, "Marvelous people to surround yourself with." She didn't give him a chance to respond, just turning around and walking deeper into her home, prompting him to follow. "And your interaction with my owls?"

"Pan's essence," Perseus answered, closing the door behind him. He took a look around and took in the palace. "Back when I was fourteen, we traveled the Labyrinth and we found him dying. He gave it to me, Grover, Rachel, and—"

"Annabeth," she completed, her voice thick with emotion. She picked up her book and sat down in a chair, motioning to the other chair in the room.

"Yeah, Annabeth," he repeated. He sat down, feeling uncomfortable as the silence ensued. "So Athena, I'm guessing that's what you want to talk about."

"Yes," she admitted. Suddenly, her eyes flashed dangerously, "Though I didn't expect for you to be so casual about it."

"Excuse me?" Not believing what he just heard, he searched her face for emotions. "And what am I being so casual about?"

"HER DEATH!" Were those tears coming out of her eyes? "You just go around, living luxury in Atlantis, being childish with those worthless excuses of Gods! Sleeping with mortals left and—"

"I have not been sleeping around—"

"You haven't even honored her death. Forgetting about her like yesterday's trash, did you even love her like you've said you did?"

"Did I love—? DID I LOVE HER?" His eyes glowed for a moment before he shut them and took deep breaths. It wouldn't do good for him to lose his temper in Zeus' domain. He stood up and stared at a bookshelf, angry that the silver-tongued goddess got under his skin so easily.

"I loved Annabeth," sea-green eyes narrowed at the hardcover novels. He didn't know what to expect when she called him here, but this wasn't it. "I had feelings for her practically the moment I met her. That girl had my attention and there was nothing anyone could do about it. You should know, you were one of the ones who tried to stop it."

He heard her scoff behind him, making his hand clench, "It doesn't matter though, because when we dated it was like I was on drugs. I had never been so happy, my mother told me that she's never seen me smile so hard in my life. I loved her like nothing I ever loved my entire life, and I'll never forget her. She made me who I am. Hades, I followed Annabeth to Tartarus! When she died, it was like my heart was ripped in two and fed to a pack of hellhounds. You seriously think I got over her fast? I isolated myself for months!"

"And yet it took only hours after her death for you to accept godhood. Her body wasn't even cold," Athena exclaimed.

"It was what she would've wanted. I knew her, she would've hated me if I didn't accept it. What did you expect me to do? Wait until I die, join her in Elysium? That's not reasonable, Athena, I could have lived for decades. Especially with moving to New Rome, falling in love again—"

"Then how?" Her fingers gripped her book tightly. "How do I stop grieving, because after _all this time_ I can't stop thinking about her."

The question made him turn around and look at her, but this time really look at her. Her hair was in a messy braid, her eyes red, her clothes looked as if he had pulled them out his laundry basket when he was younger. Perseus also noticed how her hands gripped the book like a lifeline, and the book was one of Annabeth's back at Camp Half-Blood.

Athena was a wreck, and she came to him not to judge him, but to relate. Her approach, well, that could use some work.

He didn't know what to say, given the Goddess not having a great streak with him or his family. Emotions came easy to him, but obviously, she didn't have the same luck. He took a tentative step forward, "Athena?"

She stood up and met his gaze. Perseus finally noticed the empty, tired, and lonely Athena. She was broken. "How do I stop mourning Perseus? We both loved her and you seem fine now, but look at me. Is this how a Goddess should appear?"

"All I see is a sad mother," he said honestly, interrupting the Goddess. "If Annabeth could see you now, her heart would warm seeing that you cared about her so much."

"Bu—? Then—? How do you—?" All breath left her body as two strong arms boldly wrapped across her body. Perseus pulled her in close until her head rested against his chest.

"You wanna know I was really able to move on? You can't tell your father if you do." She was still frozen in place, but eventually, he felt her nod against him. "Well, my father convinced Amphitrite to allow my mother to come down to Atlantis. She just walked in, pulled me in a hug like this and whispered encouraging words in my ear. I think it'll help if you hug back, but that's just me."

She rolled her eyes but followed his directions. Perseus smiled at that, taking it as a small victory.

"See it's not so bad, is it?"

"With you? Absolutely dreadful."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter three, a lot of emotion in this one. We've been seeing each and every review and can only say thank you. Continue to let us know what you want for the pairing. A lot of you have been saying Athena (I've been trying to convince him, to no avail. Athena is Annabeth's mother, so how bad of a pairing could Percy/Athena be?) He is being slightly swayed by Andromeda so that's a plus. Here's the poll. The other girls are still there, this is just what most of you have been saying.**

 **So far it's really between:**

 **Andromeda (OC)**

 **Artemis**

 **Calypso**

 **Athena (It's because of y'all that she's on the list.)**

 **I'm going to do something I've never done and answer reviews! Here we go:**

 **Depths Deeper Than Delphi:** I'm glad that you're loving the story so far! I can take credit for the domains, but Xx_Anaklusmos_XX takes full credit for Percy's amazing character. Between you and me, this is probably the first time I have ever appreciated a God!Percy. Especially with the naiads. I was one of those people who always thought Percy needed one woman, from beginning to end. Anak opened my eyes to how free Percy should really be in terms of women now.

 **Stormwreckin:** Hopefully, this chapter answered your question regarding Perseus accepting godhood. Percy, contrary to fandom belief, is in fact intelligent. He knew that he might fall in love with a mortal, raise a family, etc. It would defeat the whole purpose of staying mortal for Annabeth. I'm not feeling Artemis either for the pairing, because having her hunting under the sea makes my skin crawl. As for who Perseus marries, it doesn't matter who his partner is as long as he is married. When Poseidon goes, Amphitrite will have to step down, meaning both seats must be filled. If Triton is single, he would have to give up to Perseus. Doesn't make sense in normal monarchies, I know, but in our story, Atlantis is fairly different.

 **And that's it! If you have questions, ask them. From now on, I'll answer them here. I'll also do it for The Unseen Immortal. The same can't be said for The Betrayed One, but if you want I can do it. If you have ever DM'd me, then you know I love interacting with my readers.**

 **Thoughts on Pairing! Ask Questions! Enjoy!**

 **-Tech108**


	5. Loyalty

**Chapter 4: Loyalty**

Triton gripped his spear tightly, turning his knuckles white with tension. He thrust the spear forward, throwing his weight into the attack. His opponent, a burly guard, stood no chance. The man fell without a sound, a scream dying in his throat as the life drained out of his eyes.

The Prince stood tall, surveying the expanse. All the guards were dead, all with no casualties. He raised his hand, signaling the men to move forward. They were his own personal Cohort, the most skilled unit under and above the sea.

"Lord, should I take point?" Morgan asked. He was the Centurion of the Royal Cohort. He had no royal blood, but the man was brave and loyal to a fault. Poseidon had saved his ancestor, Magnar when Oceanus had ruled Atlantis.

Since then, his descendants have served the crown. Morgan was an older man with grey hair that was neatly trimmed into a beard. Still, the man was intimidating, to say the least, towering over most men.

Triton gave the Centurion a stern look, before allowing his features to relax. "No, I'll fight at the front like always. Today is no different."

Morgan exhaled, taking a step behind Triton. "Of course, my Lord," he replied, glancing back at the Royal Cohort. They had the battle of their lives over that ridge.

Poseidon lead the main front while Triton lead a small team on the flank. Oceanus had amassed an enormous army, pulling all his weight to a single front. It was a bold move, and unfortunately for Poseidon, smart.

The Sea King was guilty of neglecting many undersea colonies. In result, Oceanus gained the upper hand at the depths of the sea. He quickly amassed legions upon legions in monsters and merman. They were vast and still growing.

Pitted against Oceanus' armies, the Atlanteans struggled to maintain the territory they had. Now, Triton had to take the risk. If they could catch Oceanus' forces off guard, Poseidon would be able to break over the ridge.

They had to push now. The ridge was a vital position, the line between Poseidon's forces on the left and Oceanus on the right.

The Prince exhaled; it wasn't an easy task. Quiet murmurs spread over the men. There was talk of Oceanus. He was rumored to be over ten feet tall. The legends said he had scaly skin, tougher than that of the Erymanthian Boar.

"Our spears can't break through his skin."

"How are we supposed to kill him, if we can't make him bleed?"

"I've heard he has defeated the King himself in combat."

Triton paused just behind the ridge. He turned facing his men. They were battle-worn. Each of them had their fair share of scars. He trusted them with his life, and they trusted him. Even to the extent of following here.

"Men," Triton commanded. His voice was strong, determined as it carried over the men. "Raise your heads high. Raise them like you did after killing the Kraken."

The ancient serpent, woken with Gaea, nearly decimated Atlantis. This Cohort managed to slay the beast. The thought comforted Triton.

He exhaled, glancing at the ridge. Even from this distance, he could hear the sound of metal clanging and screams that could only mean death. "Come," he bellowed, raising his spear. "Raise your heads high!"

With that cry, the men charged over the ridge. They moved in a traditional arrow formation with Triton on point. Each of them was equipped with spears.

Though Oceanus' men were quick to respond, many of them fell before Oceanus' forces could ready them themselves. Archers, behind the line of spearsmen, fired arrow coated with Greek Fire into the enemies' tents.

Suddenly, Oceanus was faced with a battle on all fronts. He lost ground quickly. _This doesn't make sense. He shouldn't lose ground this easy . . . No . . ._

Triton's eyes widened. From the shadows beyond the Titan's camp, hundreds of men emerged, each armed to the teeth.

"It's a trap!" A nearby soldier shouted.

"Collapse!" The Prince ordered. The spearsmen tightened the formation, locking shields together around the archers. Triton tried to rally his troops by screaming over the chaos, but he knew it was pointless. Instead, he tensed, bracing for the Sea Titan and his men.

"Hold!" Through the clash of swords against swords, the heavy thuds as bodies dropped to the sea floor, all Triton could hear were the ragged breaths of his men.

"Bravery is something to honor," Oceanus called, stepping out of the shadows. The Titan stood tall, easily towering over nearly any immortal at eight feet in height. He had stormy blue eyes, eye-catching green hair, and bullhorns embedded in his hair. Just like Triton, he had forgone his mermaid tale for human legs, his blue-scaled serpent transforming into a four-pronged trident.

"Still, little Prince," Oceanus mocked. "I feel as if you have crossed the line of Bravery into Foolishness. Fear not, there is a lesson in everything." The Titan smirked, drawing his massive trident.

Suddenly, Oceanus leaped forward, breaking through anyone who dared to hinder him. He trained his eyes on Triton. Oceanus threw his trident, causing Triton to lift his shield to guard.

The trident flew true and hit Triton's shield. It broke through the shield. Triton looked at the shield with wide eyes, as he realized that the fight was over before it began.

He dropped his shield, brandishing his spear with both hands. Dropping into an athletic stance, Triton readied himself for a hard-fought battle. Triton rushed forward and brought his spear up in a precise slash. Oceanus scoffed, parrying the attack easily and thrust his trident at Triton's feet. He slowly pushed back with a mixture of thrusts and slashes, turning to the offensive.

"You amuse me, little Prince," Oceanus drawled. He stepped forward, feinted towards an overhead attack before slamming the back end of his trident against Triton's stomach. The Prince stumbled, coughing ichor. He took a step back, glaring up at Oceanus. "That's it?" He mocked, leaning on his spear.

Oceanus eyed Triton carefully, amazed that the minor god still fought. They haven't fought long and the discrepancy in power was more than obvious, though Triton's loyalty to Atlantis kept him standing. "I see something of my younger self in you, little Prince."

Triton's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm nothing like you!" He threw his spear with the ferocity of a Tsunami behind it. Faster than a human eye, the very ocean bent around the blade, filling the trident with divine power.

This was Triton at his prominence. In the midst of the battle. It didn't matter that he was losing. He felt the blood roaring in his veins. The pain energized him. It sharpened his vision. He could feel his coarse hands relax. He exhaled.

Oceanus threw his weight to the side, and the spear only grazed the side of his jaw. "I needed a shave," the Titan mocked.

He didn't even flinch as drops of ichor fell to the seafloor. No, instead he smirked, tracing the small cut.

"You can bleed," Triton spat, drawing his sword from his scabbard.

Oceanus chuckled, meeting Triton's eyes. "Of course I can. I am only a Titan, Little Prince. A very powerful Titan, but a Titan nonetheless."

Triton responded with a growl, placing his sword in a stance that showed he could care less. "If you can bleed, you can die."

Oceanus looked on in contempt, using his free hand to stroke his beard absentmindedly. "Your determination is truly something to admire. I was the same; strong, bold, powerful, and loyal to a fault. You remind me of your father, that is, upon our first meetings. Before his true colors broke through."

Like a riptide, his meditative expression hardened to austere. He drew his trident, "Still, you'll fall all the same," he challenged, crashing forward in a relentless attack against the faltering Prince.

As Triton fought back, his men fell in alongside him, attempting to overwhelm the Firstborn Titan. However, it was hopeless as Oceanus cut them down.

Oceanus ran his trident through Triton's thigh, making the God cry out. Just as fast he pulled it out before slamming the back end of the blade against the Prince's chest.

Triton's breath was shaky and his hands began to numb. He reached towards the Sea, calling for it to heal him. The sea wouldn't, no couldn't heal him. Oceanus drew power to him on a scale Triton thought unimaginable. _It's suffocating me._

"I respect you," Oceanus muttered, kneeling down until his face was parallel with Triton's ear. "You fight with your men, leading them, watching as the die at your feet. Protecting you, even though you are the last one to worry about on this battlefield."

He paused, his eyes darkening. "Your father would have ran by this point. No," he spat, "he wouldn't have even been here. Just sending men and expecting results. Truthfully, he was like this initially though times have changed. Poseidon no longer deserves to rule."

Oceanus eyes lit up with a sharp glint that sent shivers down Triton's spine. The God saw it all. He flinched. The wisdom and pure power the Titan possessed. This wasn't Kronos. This was something more. This was the eldest, the firstborn, and a King in his own right.

Triton gasped, stretching his bloodied hand, summoning his spear. Oceanus calmly stepped back, and with a little force knocked letting Triton fall to the ground, but somehow, Triton's spear heeded his call, slamming itself into Oceanus' back.

He roared, pulling the weapon from his back. He spat out blood, resting on his trident. Oceanus smiled through the pain as the sea healed his wound.

"Impressive," Oceanus chuckled. He lifted the spear, breaking it over his knee. He threw the shattered metal to the ground.

The Titan rested his hands on the God. The sea itself curled around his fingertips, nursing Triton.

Oceanus stood, surveying the battlefield. Poseidon had withdrawn his forces like he had predicted, though it was even earlier than he would have guessed. The battle belonged to Oceanus, which means the Titan now controls all sea life in the region.

Oceanus raised his hand. The seas bent to his will, bringing the proclaimed Morgan, the Centurion of the Royal Cohort. The single most loyal man to the Royal family.

Oceanus picked up the bloodied man by his hair, throwing him to the ground with ease. "I remember you," the Titan exclaimed. "Is this the same man who has defended Atlantis, even during my earlier attacks?"

Triton managed to open his eyes. The fallen God pulled himself to his feet. "Oceanus," his voice cracked. "Spare him."

Oceanus paused before tossing the offender to where his men stood and watched. Stepping closer to Triton, he said. "This man has literally stabbed me in the back, Triton. Why would I spare his life?"

"Please," Triton pleaded, meeting Oceanus' eyes. "Spare him. He only attacked because of his loyalty to me, to Atlantis."

"Ah, Atlantis. That reminds me," the Titan leaned forward, though not looking at the prince. "Is what I've heard true, Prince? That the demigod bastard will become king, and not you? That has to sting, doesn't it."

Triton's breath hitched. "The affairs of Atlantis do not concern you."

Oceanus sighed and stepped back. "I guess they don't, not in millennia really. But, if you let the demigod become king, the affairs of Atlantis will no longer concern you as well. I mean, what was your father thinking? It's obvious that he is no longer fit to rule."

"W-What are you implying?" Triton coughed out some ichor.

Oceanus pulled a dagger out and placed it on Triton's chest. "Me? I have implied nothing, only predicted the future. I believe I will see you soon, little prince. But… as for now…"

Triton's vision blurred as he felt a boot collide with his temple, and another to his torso. He felt his feeling of taste deteriorate, his ability to feel fading away. Unfortunately, that only meant that he heard Oceanus words loud and clear.

"Kill him! But do take your time, he has offended a Titan."

Triton braced himself, slightly fearing death. A concept that he never believed he would have to come to terms with. But for a while, he felt nothing.

That was until he heard the screams.

Recognizing the voice, Triton jerked up, only to be punched back down again. He heard shuffling and felt his head be forced up. "Watch," Oceanus whispered, holding Triton harshly from his hair.

Using his last reserves of power that's exactly what he did, and he immediately regretted it. Morgan hanged limply, as Oceanus' men played with him, thrusting spears all over his body, but avoiding all the fatal points.

He was bloodied beyond recognition. Deep cuts showed the white of his bones. His flesh was nearly nonexistent. He breathed, but he wasn't living.

 _Just die, Morgan. You have fought long enough. Please._

Triton desperately wanted his pain to end. He wanted it to all end. Morgan was by his side before Triton opened his eyes to the world. He didn't deserve this.

"Any last words? This one right here is gonna kill you." One of them joked. Morgan didn't move for a while and Triton hoped he had finally passed on from this world. But alas, his hopes were dashed when Morgan slowly brought his head up, looking his superior dead in the face.

"I should have taken point."

Triton eyes widened and as the spear thrust into his soldier's heart, he let out an inhuman roar. Oceanus held him back, laughing at the energy of the minor god. "Do you feel that, Triton? The anger, the rage! Your little soldiers' fate will befall onto every citizen of Atlantis if you let Poseidon continue his tyranny!"

Oceanus repeatedly slammed the prince's head onto the sea floor, not stopping until he saw ichor dripping from his head. "I do hope you learn which side to choose, Triton. I have been kept from the throne for far too long. No more."

Once again, Oceanus swung his boot towards Triton, watching silently as the boy lost consciousness.

Triton allowed it if only so they would leave, so he can mourn. He lost his Cohort, the oldest one in their army. One that was brought up when he was born. Oceanus was right, all this pain and suffering is all the fault of one man.

 _Poseidon_.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's Chapter 4. The story is finally coming together now. I feel as you all should've known by now that Oceanus is the threat, if not you know now. Tell me what you think of Oceanus' character. We're you surprised at Triton's actions? Let me know your questions and I'll answer them next chappie.**

 **As for the pairing, you're not gonna be happy.**

 **Artemis was vetoed out, it's stupid to have her, Goddess of the Hunt, be with Perseus in this story anyway. Calypso also isn't going to be the pairing, though she might have a cameo or two, who knows? Now here's where you get mad, we chose Andromeda.**

 **Now I love Andromeda, she's my personal OC character I created and she definitely will not be some useless Mary-Sue. She'll prove to be a very important character. As for Athena, it was a losing battle. This is a partnership, both opinions matter. Unfortunately for you all(again, I kinda wanted Andromeda myself), Anak's opinion is a little too strong on Percy/Athena. Don't worry, she may have a good role in this story too.**

 **Now to answer reviews, actually never mind. No one had questions!**

 **Now on to personal stuff, this story is actually making me want to write a Percathena story. Like really bad. I just might write one, not a real story but a short one. A Percalyso one as well. Let me know if I should. First, The Betrayed One though.**

 **I'm loving this story. It's about to get really good.**

 **UPDATED! (8/28)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Tech108**


	6. Justice

**IMPORTANT: Read the previous chapter, it was edited and fixed. Special thanks to Stormwreckin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Justice**

He took a deep breath as his feet landed on the familiar grounds. To Perseus, Atlantis was always beautiful. Still, he noticed the cracks and wear on the ancient city; it wasn't foreign to war.

Still, the city was buzzing with activity. The marketplace was always full of activity, soldiers training in the barracks, and scholars talking about intellectual business. This truly was Perseus' favorite place in the world

Perseus was a ways away from the palace, but he did that on purpose. The week of "vacation" on the surface was fun, though a lot happened. After leaving Athena, he ran into Hephaestus. He had given Annabeth's plans for Olympus remodeling and was the happiest Perseus had ever seen him.

Being the kind and generous person he was, Perseus found himself doing a favor for Hephaestus, which quickly turned into a little quest. It should've been simple: drop off arrows and hunting gear to Artemis and get the Hades out of there.

But then he had a small reunion with Thalia and he may or may not have said something disrespectful. As a result, he was literally used as a target, and with Artemis on the sidelines, her Santa-reminiscent laugh flooding the forest. Once Perseus escaped, he visited Camp Half-Blood where he stayed the rest of the week.

It was nothing short of amazing. Monster activity was at the all-time low and with it, tensions faded at camp. It was relaxing to enjoy the camp without a dreadful prophecy hanging over his head. It also helped that his own friends treated him the same. Many of them were now married, or at least had something going on with their lives, though the summers always called them back to Camp Half-Blood.

Right before returning to Atlantis, he checked back in on Athena to make sure her head was still on her shoulders. He should've expected to be pushed against the wall, bronze dagger at his throat, and the cold but vibrant grey eyes he was used to seeing pre-Giant War. Perseus chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, the threat Athena left him still replaying in his mind, every syllable as clear as rain.

 _You tell anyone about last week and you will see firsthand why I am one of the most feared deities on Olympus._

He never expected to see the more emotional side of Athena, but it definitely opened his eyes. How many other gods were putting up a front? Zeus and Hera? Apollo? Aphrodite? It just showed just how deep the pantheon can get, and it only served to excite him. He _did_ have eternity to truly get to know each and every one of them.

Lost in thought as he made his way to the palace, he didn't notice the nereid that was eagerly made her way to him. "Perseus! You've returned!"

Perseus slightly jumped at her voice, before softly smiling at a familiar face. Andromeda still wore her traditional chiton, though somehow more casual than the usual ones she would wear on everyday ventures with him.

He pulled her into a hug, making her squeak audibly. "I did say I would only be gone a week."

His boyish grin was replaced with a confused look, though, when she reached up and tapped him on the head. An action he linked to her correcting him on something stupid he said. "You were only gone six days. Everyone expected you tomorrow. Did you learn nothing from our classes?"

He really wished he didn't blush but he knew he did, scratching his head as he gave shaky laugh. The god loved this, being with Andromeda as a friend, rather than being with her as her boss. She was fun, playful, smart. There wasn't any way for literally anybody to hate her.

Perseus did know of her infatuations of him as well, the main reason he didn't sleep with naiads very often. Andromeda and he weren't together, but it still felt wrong. As if she was his already his wife and sleeping with other women of the sea made her seem like a joke. In all honesty, she was more than just some assistant anyways.

When his father assigned him mandatory classes to learn the history of Atlantis and other important stuff, she was right there next to him. Her own personal book with her own notes. When they had weapon training, she took up a weapon and, to his dismay, outshined him in the use of a trident.

She was his partner in crime, or rather the one who was always there to pay bail when he got locked up. Though when he took up his duties, they slowly drifted apart. They were still close, per se, but just not how it used to be.

"How was your trip?" She asked. They were inside the palace, him leading the way.

"It was fun, for the most part. Met a bunch of my old friends at camp. A lot of them are doing really good now."

"Your arrival to the surface didn't catch the attention of any gods?" Another trait Perseus loved from her, always seeing things at different angles.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Met with Athena, Hephaestus, and… Artemis."

He tried to hold in a shiver, but if Andromeda's face was any indication, he didn't hold it well. Also, she knew of the goddess and her cold personality towards the male gender, regardless of Artemis' history with Percy. "What happened? Did you walk into her camp and blatantly disrespect her Hunt."

"No, just Thalia, but she started it! Really, I was just supposed to deliver arrows. Thalia was the one to start punching and shocking me."

"Oh, I believe you," she said, in a tone of disbelief. "So, let me guess… target practice?"

"Target practice."

He grinned as she laughed at him, appreciating the musical sound. They both knew it was just like him to get caught up in something like that. Once they made it to his room, he announced, "Alright Andy, I'm just gonna take a shower now."

She nodded, a playful smile on her face. "I'll just wait here then."

"No, you will not. I know you have a life outside the palace, Andy. You still have a day off so go enjoy it." Knowing she would protest, he shut the door. Shrugging off his clothes, he hopped in his shower. Truthfully he doesn't need it, but it was the only place he could gather his thoughts.

"First, take a shower. Second, find family."

He was just glad Andromeda hadn't bothered him about his marriage issue. Hermes and Apollo ran into him and immediately tried to plan a way out of it. Honestly, he didn't know how much help they could really be, but then he learned Hermes was almost married to Hecate but apparently got out of that. Perseus didn't get his hopes up but he supposed Hermes and Apollo could come through.

He sighed as he banged his head against the shower wall. His black hair fell in front of his eyes. Perseus sighed as the warm water trailed down his back. "I need to take more vacations."

Now, he had to assimilate back into royalty. Back to being a prince. _Hopefully, everything is okay,_ he thought.

* * *

Poseidon furrowed his eyebrows. He exhaled, leaning back against the wall. He thoroughly disliked this room. The walls were painted gray, which was gloomy enough, but most of the room was filled with a massive holographic display.

It showed Poseidon's kingdom. Now, it was tainted with Oceanus' forces.

Poseidon clenched his jaw, ducking his head. He had known of rumors at the edge of the sea of unrest, but he never imagined it'd grow to this extent. Oceanus was firmly pushing his forces toward Atlantis.

"M'lord, are you alright?" Malcolm asked. His blue eyes sharpened with worry.

"I'm fine," Poseidon answered, raising his head.

Malcolm was Poseidon's shadow. At a time, the man led the entirety of Atlantis in battle alongside Poseidon. Now that Morgan, his son, had fallen, the worn man might have to raise arms again.

The thought put Poseidon on edge. "I shouldn't have retreated. I'm sorry, Malcolm."

Malcolm frowned, the crinkles around his eyes deepening. "Morgan fell in battle. He died honorably. There is no need for an apology, M'lord. You made the right choice."

Poseidon exhaled, glancing at the battle-worn man. "Will this war end?"

Malcolm's sharp blue eyes glistened with a glint of emotion. "Once we die."

The doors burst open as Triton stepped through. The Prince carried many new scars. His skin coarse, his hair rugged, the man's return from battle left him with a crazed look in his eyes.

His gaze flickered to Malcolm, his eyes darkening with a deep emotion. "Leave us," Triton ordered. His voice was deep, dripping with emotion, bordering on anger.

Malcolm licked his lips before stepping slightly to Poseidon's side. "Forgive me, Prince Triton, but I think it's best that I remain here," the man answered, keeping his voice tight and polite. Unconsciously, his hand calmly drifted towards his sword.

Poseidon raised his hand up to keep his son from replying. "It's alright Malcolm. I believe I can handle myself," the King decided, walking to his son. He attempted to pull Triton in for a hug but the minor god stepped back. The chamber grew silent as Malcolm made his leave.

"Father," Triton muttered.

"Son, how are you?" Poseidon asked, taking notice of Triton's darkened eyes. They were a murky green, much like his own when he was angry. "How is your Cohort?"

Triton snorted before clenching his fists in anger. "Your actions on the battlefield no longer left me with a Cohort," the Prince answered, his voice hard as steel.

Poseidon felt his jaw tighten. "I'm sorry." The King gingerly placed a comforting hand on Triton's shoulder, yet a stern look was on his face as well. "I had no choice. Oceanus foresaw our strategy and countered it perfectly. Had we stayed, it would have been nothing short of suicide."

Triton felt himself trembling, feeling himself slowly losing his sanity. "Maybe," he muttered, drawing his spear. "If you had focused more on the war, instead of heirs and marriages, a smarter, better plan could have been made.

As his voice dropped to a low whisper, Poseidon began to hear noise in the halls. Around the lines of terror, Poseidon could hear the carnage in the halls. "Yes, well, we shall continue this conversation later. I believe I should investigate the commotion outside if you want to join me."

Not waiting for an answer, Poseidon summoned his trident and began stalking the doors. He only made it halfway before Triton's spear blocked his path. With an annoyed grunt, he turned to his son, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Do you even care about the words that I am speaking to you? Is nothing I say important—"

"Of course I care!" Poseidon shouted, raising his voice. He really didn't have time for this. "But can you not hear what is going on outside of this room?"

"Why would it matter to you," Triton snarled, "You don't even care about Atlantis!"

Poseidon's knuckles turned white as he held his trident. "You would allow a _bastard_ to become heir to the throne. In fact, I wonder how many bastard children you have. Are there more demigod children? Are there any mermaids down here, in Atlantis, living in secret because you couldn't keep it in?"

The God of the Sea felt his temper rising, but again he couldn't get a word out.

"My lord! There has been an attack…"

Malcolm trailed off as he saw the tense situations both royals were in. Poseidon took in the sight of his soldier, not missing the obvious blood covering his body. "No no, Malcolm. Please, tell us of the exchange that my son thought not important."

Malcolm swallowed thickly, wiping some blood off his face. "I-It was an ambush, my lord. Oceanus' forces, though nothing strong. The rest of the Atlanteans involved in the fight ran to the courtyard, where another small force is attacking."

"I see." That was all the Elder God said, face as impassive as ever. But he saw that there was still more to be said. "Go on, spit it out."

"The scouts have determined the route they had taken to arrive here. It was the same one Lord Triton used. And the enemy wasn't very skilled, more like a protection squad. I don't mean to presume but it seems as if they were here with…"

He let the end of that sentence hang in the air, the haunted look on his king's eyes freezing him in place. Before Malcolm could blink, a clang of metal flooded his ears and Lord Poseidon had his son on the floor with his trident only an inch away from Triton's throat.

"Father—"

"Quiet! It is now you who will have to listen to me. I believe everything this man tells me, Triton," Poseidon exclaimed. "He has been by side for centuries."

Triton looked shocked, appalled at the idea of his father listening to a _commoner_ over him. "So have I. You would hear the words of a peasant over your—"

"I said silence!" Poseidon bellowed his voice shaking the room. "Your defense isn't very strong," the ing warned. "With how you approached me, your disrespect, the way you stopped me from leaving to aid the soldiers! I am king, and my it is my duty to make sure the whole of Atlantis and its colonies are safe."

"To do so, would you kill your own son?"

"For Atlantis?" Poseidon asked. Without wasting time he brought his trident even closer and said, "Without question."

He was loyal, and a big softie to his children, (he gave Rhode her own island on her three-thousandth birthday) but he knew of familial treachery. In a sense, he and his own siblings committed it when they killed their father back in the First Titanomachy, and to an extent, he could agree with Zeus' paranoia at being overthrown by power-hungry children.

"Yet," Poseidon continued. "You are my son, so I will give you a chance. Did you bring these monsters here to destroy Atlantis, to kill me and take the throne? If not, then swear it on the Styx."

Triton trembled at the power his father exerted. It reminded him of his encounter with Oceanus. With a quivering voice, he said, "I, Triton, Son of Poseidon, swear upon the River Styx that I did not bring any monsters here to destroy Atlantis, to kill you, and take the throne."

Even in the depths of the sea, the sound of thunder boomed throughout Atlantis, but it hardly phased Poseidon. No, the King of the Seas watched with a guarded look, waiting to see if the ancient goddess would punish his son.

Thankfully, for both father and son, Triton wasn't punished and didn't seem to be anytime soon. With a relieved sigh, Poseidon retracted his trident and laid it against his desk. "I'll admit, I had my doubts," Poseidon revealed, holding his hand out to lift Triton up, "But, I am more than relieved to know that—"

Malcolm watched in horror as time slowed around him. Quicker than anyone could react, Triton pulled out a golden dagger and stabbed it deep into his father's torso until only the hilt was visible. Face impassive, he stepped back and watched as his king looked aghast at the blade. Poseidon struggled to look back up at his son.

"B-But how—? You s-swore the o-oath," Poseidon croaked, ichor pouring from his wound. He took staggering steps back until his back hit his desk again.

"I am not responsible for Oceanus' forces or their appearance here in Atlantis. I came on my own accord, guided by own motives, here to kill you with my own hands," Triton revealed. "I have witnessed a man tortured and killed, believing that it was an honor to be killed for Atlantis."

Triton glanced at Malcolm. "Your son."

The words resounded through Malcolm, burning through him. "Traitor!" Malcolm shouted. He drew his sword and charged Triton without a second thought.

Triton picked up his father's trident. Wielding one of the most powerful weapons to exist, he pushed Malcolm back immediately. The prince took the upper hand.

Malcolm gave his all. He trained Triton, teaching him everything he learned, and now, he was forced to challenge him. It was necessary. His loyalty was with the crown like his father before him and his son.

The gray-haired man fought with tears in his eyes. Malcolm's hands trembled with every blow he parried. He couldn't do this, but he simply had no other choice.

With sudden vigor, Malcolm reached forward, landing a cut on Triton's cheek.

The prince winced, stepping back. His eyes darkened even more. Malcolm couldn't recognize the man Triton had become. The dangerous look in his eyes.

Malcolm blinked, and for a breath, Triton was his student again. They were on the balcony, in view of the coral reef. It was the very first time Triton had managed to disarm the veteran warrior. Back then when Triton was happy, without a care in the world, training hard to be the best warrior in the seas.

Triton saw Malcolm falter, and the green-eyed prince took his chance. He pushed without regard, slashing in trident in a deadly arc.

Malcolm fell without making a sound, a small smile on his face as he reminisced the better times. The light faded from his eyes.

"Malcolm!" Poseidon shouted. He tried to harness his divine power, ancient and omnipotent, cultivated over his many, many years of life, but found that he couldn't garner it. "Triton! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I will show you just how wrong you are. You were going to give away my birthright—MY birthright! Three thousand years in the making, and you would give it away because you declared me _not fit_. No!" Triton roared.

"You know nothing of what it means or requires to be king. You know nothing of appeasing to the needs of your people, while also caring for other undersea colonies. You nothing of sacrifices—"

Triton growled and rushed forward, slowly pulling the dagger out, drawing out a moan of pain from Poseidon. "You dare mock _me_ on sacrifices. You will see father when you return from Tartarus. Atlantis will be so great, Zeus himself will be jealous."

 _Olympus, no, the entire Greek Pantheon will be in awe of Atlantis,_ Triton thought. _The Olympians themselves will beg for me to raise Atlantis above the waters so that all will bask in the glory of our great city. Our armies, stronger than anything Ares can dream of, shall be the very fear of the Titans—_

"Do you even know of the blade you used against me?"

Startled, Triton broke out of his silent musings to address his dying father. "What?"

"The metal of the blade. Do you know its origins?" Poseidon asked, holding his torso tightly if only to slow down the process.

"What of it? There is nothing special about this dagger," Triton speculated, giving the weapon another once-over just to be sure. It was simply made of Imperial Gold, a common metal among immortals and demigods.

"The metal is of the same ore used to create my father's scythe. You would never know because you have never been in the presence of it. Zeus had tried to retrieve all pieces, but we knew it was impossible. During the Titan War, we found small pieces of it on Hyperion, Iapetus, and Atlas."

Triton froze, lost in thought as fear crept up to his face. "Does that mean that I just claimed your soul?"

"Chaos, no," Poseidon groaned, before putting up the scariest glare he could muster. "You have just sentenced me to the Void."

* * *

Perseus's hair whipped behind him as he sprinted down the hallways of the palace. His eyes were wild with panic. The god pushed through the courtyard doors with Riptide in his right hand.

The green-eyed prince was met with a blade at his neck. Perseus was confused; there were many unanswered questions. Still, as he stood before his opponent, a tall, broad man, wielding a broadsword, Perseus was relaxed. He had something familiar again, just someone trying to kill him. With Riptide in his hands, we felt like a demigod again.

Adrenaline coursed through Perseus as he pushed the man back with a series of cuts and parries. He was an experienced swordsman, and the thrill of the battle made Perseus move a touch faster.

Perseus sidestepped, dodging an overextended slash. The man was tiring faster than Perseus expected, but to his credit, he had held his own for a minute or so. Perseus slammed the hilt of his sword against the temple of the man, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Perseus exhaled, surveying the courtyard. Greek fire had spread across the coral reef, inching up the palace. The guardsmen held their own, but Perseus could see the bloodied remains of several men spread across the courtyard.

The son of Poseidon clenched his jaw. He had to find Amphitrite. The thought of her in danger sent shivers down Perseus' spine. Sure, she wasn't his biological mother, but the prince had grown to love the goddess.

Brandishing Riptide, Perseus broke through the enemy lines. With the thought of Amphitrite at the front of his mind, the god of depths and trenches single-handedly took out nearly a hundred men and monsters alike.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, Perseus found his mother. She was pressed against the walls of the courtyard, surrounded by a handful of Cyclops. They wanted Amphitrite alive. Good. If any of them touched her, they wouldn't ever reform.

Perseus leaped forward. Raising Riptide above him, he crashed down on the largest brute. With a single blow, the cyclops faded to dust. Since his time as a god, Riptide had been enhanced to become his symbol of power. It wasn't as strong as Poseidon's trident, but nonetheless, in Perseus' hands, it was a personification of destruction.

The Cyclops were slow to react and it cost them their lives. Perseus threw his weight into his sword, ramming Riptide through another cyclops and cleaving the monster in two. He fell on a knee, throwing his sword with practiced ease. The blade hummed as it pierced through the remaining two Cyclops.

Perseus raised his hand, summoning the blade, as he turned to face Amphitrite. Before he could speak, a large shadow fell on Perseus.

The black-haired god turned, tightening Riptide in his grip, but he relaxed when he laid his eyes on Andromeda drawing her trident from a disintegrating cyclops. "Missed one," she remarked.

Sheathing Riptide, Perseus met Andromeda's eyes, a serious look in his eyes. "Andromeda, take mother to one of the colonies outside of the city. I'll find father," he ordered.

Amphitrite frowned. "This is an ambush, Perseus, we will stay together. Poseidon is in the War Room, Triton should be there also."

"If this is an ambush, then it would be safer if you're not in the heat of the battle," Perseus tensed. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Andromeda softened. "I understand, Perseus, but you must understand that we can take care of ourselves. You know that much."

Perseus sighed, dropping his head. "Every time you talk smart, it's never in my favor," he muttered, drawing out an apologetic look from the nereid.

Despite the situation, Amphitrite smiled. She felt a small sense of comfort watching the two bicker. It reminded her of Poseidon and herself a time ago.

"Come," Andromeda called, leading the way with her trident. Since her time in the palace, Andromeda had taken to exploring the massive palace with all of its hidden passages and secrets. She knew of an atypical path leading to the War Room.

As they drew near the room, Perseus felt dread rise inside of him. His eyes darkened and his palms sweated. The prince was on edge.

"Are you okay?" Andromeda asked, turning to face Perseus. They were in a narrow dimly lit hallway; they were close.

Perseus exhaled. "I'll be fine, Andy" he decided, not wanting to worry her or his mother.

Andromeda pursed her lips, gathered some courage, and led her right hand to Perseus' in the dark. She squeezed his hands comfortingly. "Hey," she whispered, leaning towards him. "We're all good."

Perseus nodded, but he didn't let go of her hand. As they walked, he focused on her steady heartbeat, pulling him along. Her hand was warm, attempting to conceal the dread rising in him.

Soon, they reached familiar hallways. Andromeda paused at the door.

"Chaos, no." Perseus froze, listening to the sound of his father. He shivered as a chill went down his spine. "You have just sentenced me to the Void." Perseus rammed through the door, drawing Riptide.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time coming, right? Here's Chapter 5, where we enter the climax of the story. I don't like placing Author's Notes before the actual chapter started but it's mandatory to read the last chapter before this one, especially if you've been following this story for a while. Triton flipped a whole switch and we fixed that. Those who know me know realism is my thing, so thanks for catching the mistake last chapter.**

 **As for the pairing. Nothing's changed, Andromeda is still the pairing. We didn't ignore everyone's choice and just picked her. She had the most votes. Simple. Athena was a huge favorite, but she didn't win. Please don't be that angry. You all are right, it'll be cool to have a Percy/Athena story but this isn't that. It'll still be nothing short of amazing though. :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Meistar:** Glad you're enjoying this story! Sorry about the lack of updates, but school started, and didn't hesitate to load us up with tons of homework. We'll try to get back on our updates thing.

 **Ronnie R15:** Again, there was no favoritism. Everyone said their choice, and Andromeda was the winner. She won't be a Mary-Sue, I hate them as much as you. You'll see, you'll still enjoy the story. I promise.

 **Stormwreckin:** Your review is what made us realize our mistake, and for that we thank you. I'm looking forward to your in-depth review because it helps us a lot. Honestly. I would appreciate if you can give us your thoughts on the other stories on this profile as well, if you haven't already. I think your reaction to the pairing is what represents most of the readers, as we did have a whole scene with Percy and Athena, yet so did Percy and Andromeda. It's probably the familiarity that made many like Athena over Andy. Trust me, it'll all work out in the end.

 **That's all folks! BTW, did you catch the Black Panther reference? It's pretty well hidden, I don't even think Xx_Anaklusmos_xX recognized it yet. The next chapter is already one thousand plus words in, and is gonna be out soon. No, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive. School came at me crazy, and I definitely wasn't ready for it.**

 **Ask questions if you have them, if not, see you next chapter!**

 **-Tech108**


	7. Exile

**Chapter 6: Exile**

The scene was horrifying, Triton standing over his injured father, his eyes wide with shock. He loosely held a blade that Perseus couldn't recognize, dripping with ichor that no doubt belonged to his father. His heart lurched violently when he saw Malcolm's bloodied body, a trident protruding from his back.

"Poseidon!" Amphitrite cried. She tried to rush forward to help her husband, but Perseus held her back with his left arm. His hand clenched into a fist.

At the sound of her voice, Poseidon turned his head, locking eyes with his queen. He managed a grim smile. Amphitrite's breath hitched. Then Poseidon's eyes unfocused, and then Amphitrite discovered she could not stand. She fell, but Andromeda caught her before she hit the ground.

Perseus looked away, turning to the man who was responsible. His grip tightened on Anaklusmos, knuckles turning white. "You did this."

"What? No!" Triton looked at everything around him, breath heavy with the realization of what he did. "I didn't… I couldn't have known… He wasn't supposed to… " His voice faded.

"It doesn't matter!" Perseus shouted, surging forward. He threw himself at Triton, slamming his blade down on his brother.

Triton reacted slowly, barely managing to block the blow from Riptide. His face pale as his mind raced for a way to reason. They were his family. They had to understand. "Perseus, please you must listen. I never meant for—"

Riptide hummed as Perseus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Never meant what? To send _your_ father to a fate beyond Tartarus! You did this for what, the throne?" Perseus unleashed a barrage of wild attacks, slowly forcing him back against the wall.

"Yes, but I never meant for any of this," Triton pleaded, "If only you could listen!"

Perseus only fought harder, showing Triton exactly why he was the two-time savior of Olympus. As far as Perseus was concerned, it was only the centuries of experience that kept Triton from staining Riptide with his ichor already.

"Perseus, you must believe me, I was tricked; Oceanus gifted me this dagger. I did what I did for Atlantis. Brother, I-I didn't know it would silence him forever," he stressed.

Perseus froze. Triton let himself gain a morsel of hope. He dropped the dagger. Perseus would understand, but still, his heart pounded.

Yet, as Perseus shifted his gaze to their father, barely holding on to exist even with the combined magic of Amphitrite and Andromeda, Perseus' resolve hardened.

"You, you of all people, betrayed us," Perseus whispered.

He watched as Amphitrite's face flooded with tears. She leaned close to Poseidon, whispering into his ears, "Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong." It was a chant, a plea of desperation, though no magic was involved, no, just desperate laments. Poseidon was fading, faster and faster, and Amphitrite could do nothing.

No one could.

"As far as I am concerned, it's _half-brothers_ Triton," Perseus snarled.

Triton's eyes hardened, resembling the chilled lava on the bottom of the ocean. And as Perseus rushed him, He raised his hand, catching Riptide as the blade dug into his flesh.

The dark glare of sea-green in Perseus' eyes widened. With brute force, Triton took the blade from his brother's hands, ignoring the ichor falling from hands. "Indeed. And such a weapon belongs to _true_ heir of the Royal Family. Not a _bastard_ , like yourself. You, who has no place in Atlantis whatsoever!"

Triton simply clenched his fist, bending the sea around him according to his will. Yes, Triton was in control. Perseus was thrown across the room. He slammed into a wall drenched red with Malcolm's blood. Triton was far from done.

With simple pressure, Triton shattered Riptide into a thousand pieces.

Breathing heavily, Triton raised his hand. "I am the true king of Atlantis, Perseus! You will not keep me from what is rightfully mine!"

Poseidon's trident slowly rose from his stricken form, rising slowly into Triton's outstretched hand. It buzzed with power as it floated to its new master. Triton raised the trident, prepared to end his brother's life.

Perseus, stubborn as ever, wouldn't let the destruction of his symbol of power stop him, grabbing the sword off of Malcolm's corpse and falling into his stance. "If you think I'll let you live for what you've done Triton, then you are mistaken. You have betrayed this family! I won't let you dishonor us by allowing you to take the throne. Even if it means I have to take the throne instead."

Perseus charged. Every swing of his sword was met with Triton's trident. Perseus wouldn't allow Triton to gain the offensive and quickly met his blows.

"I betrayed my family?" Triton glowered. "I think you've forgotten hero, _I_ am the one with family. You are nothing but the boy who got lucky enough to prove himself. Just another Hercules. Just another boy who forgot how worthless he really is."

Sea-green eyes widened at the proclamation, and Perseus roared as he shoved Triton's trident to the side and cut deep into Triton's chest, then finishing the picture with an upwards slash across Triton's cheek.

Triton screamed in pain and kicked Perseus back. Entering his divine form, he stormed Perseus, trident at his waist. He watched as Perseus attempted to do the same, though it was too late. Triton ran his half-brother through his father's symbol of power, and like a savage, ripped it out Perseus's abdomen and pierce him again his chest and anywhere on his upper body.

* * *

During the madness, Amphitrite was in her own world, praying to any god she could think of, anyone, to save her husband but it was all for nothing. One second, Amphitrite was raking her fingers through Poseidon's hair, the next, all she saw was dust. He was gone.

She picked herself up and, if possible, felt despair climb higher in her soul. Perseus was on the floor, body pouring out ichor, eyes glazed over, and a bruised Andromeda standing protectively in front of him. A keen eye could observe the tremble in her hands as she attempted to stop Triton.

Though Amphitrite could hardly recognize her son, the sinister look as he cornered the nereid did not belong on his face.

"Triton, stop!" He turned to the voice to see a distraught Amphitrite, whose hands were covered in fine white dust.

Triton paled at the sight of the dust. Just like monsters, gods turn into dust when they meet their end. But the fabled Dust of the Faded was nothing but a myth to him, yet here it was. The prince tried to reach out his powers to see if he could feel the stream of his father going to Tartarus, but he couldn't. It was as if a fire was snuffed out.

Lord of the Seas, Earthquakes, and horses. King Poseidon, the ruler of Atlantis, was no longer in the land of the living.

It was enough to drop Triton to his knees.

Amphitrite stared down on Triton, eyes teeming with emotion, foremost being anger. Though the queen couldn't bring herself to hate Triton. After all, he was her son and nothing could change that. She bent down, brushing the cheek of her firstborn son before gathering it into a tight grip. Her touch was gentle, but there was no compassion. Meeting Triton's eyes, Amphitrite steeled herself.

"You brought these monsters here—"

"No, I had no part in that. Mother, Please."

"—You killed Malcolm," Amphitrite steamrolled, releasing his face. She couldn't bother to listen to the protests as she looked to the fallen veteran soldier. She also caught Andromeda begin to tend to Perseus and in the corners of her mind, wondering if she looked the same only moments ago. "He trained you, treated you like his own."

"I… he wouldn't, couldn't understand what my purpose was."

"Your purpose? Triton, you were not meant to be king!" Her voice rose sharply. She stood tall, but as she looked into his eyes, eyes similar to her faded husband, her heart broke.

"This was not some selfish decision made rashly by your father alone, but the council, the people of Atlantis, and," Amphitrite hesitated, drawing dread from the pits of Triton's heart. "And I, Triton. I believe, no I _know_ Perseus is what's best for Atlantis. And this entire problem right here is enough proof if why you are not fit for the crown.

Triton tensed, body shaking at his mother's words. He was silent as he contemplated them, and knew he had to make a decision.

So he did.

"Leave," he whispered. He wasn't betraying his family, he realized, they were betraying him. Triton met Amphitrite's seemingly cold glare with his own and his gaze faltered. Never feeling so weak he turned away from her.

"Just please...leave." He was almost begging now. _Begging, as if I was a child_ , he thought.

Amphitrite stood her ground. "I am the queen, your mother, you have no—"

"I am no son of yours...and you are no longer a queen," Triton snapped. The tone of his voice shook him. "You are no longer welcome here, mother. Leave, and take your new son. Neither of you has a home in Atlantis." The words rolled off of his tongue, but it didn't feel like his.

She didn't budge still holding her glare. He made to tell her off again, but Amphitrite held up her hand, stopping him. "Then enjoy your home, Triton. However long that it is." Her voice was devoid of emotion. She turned away, but Triton would swear he saw a hint of tears on her face. With a flick of her wrist, Perseus' body rose as she carried him out the room, Andromeda right beside his damaged form.

The room weighed in on Triton as they left, leaving him within the destroyed room. He gripped his father's trident— _my trident_ —as he lost himself in his thoughts.

He slowly moved to the patio, as his eyes searched for his mother's party. A part of him wondered if he would ever see them again. Though, it didn't matter. He had gotten everything he needed. Through the storm that was his mind, he could only grasp one thought.

 _Time to start anew._

* * *

"Wait, how about this? I will gift her a new garden. She loves flowers right, what was it the dandelion?"

"Lilies, father," Athena groaned, "Your wife's favorite flower is the lily. It has been since the day you both wed."

Zeus sat back and stroked his beard. "Are you sure? That doesn't right but you are the wisest, so I'll take your word for it. Though I could've sworn that—"

"Father!" Athena interrupted. She could not stand this idle chatter any longer. "Please tell me why we are discussing gifts for your wife instead of the needs of Olympus for the upcoming Solstice."

"Oh didn't I tell you? I have a child on the way and Hera now knows. I don't have the time to calm her down so a gift will have to do."

Athena dropped her pen and began rubbing her temple. They were in the royal courtyard, which was really Hera's, and she so wanted to show how often Hera was given flowers as compensation. "Of course, how dare I consider any other purpose than infidelity. Though you cannot gift her lilies as you have done that already."

"Hmm, well that causes a problem," Zeus mused, "Well what can I gift her? Surely there must be something."

"Try loyalty, according to all the goddesses on Olympus it is quite the prized quality." The wisdom goddess barely withheld rolling her eyes at her remark, knowing whatever true wisdom she could bestow would go one ear—

"And risk becoming like Poseidon's boy. I would rather not. Plus, I have yet to hear of him claiming a woman since godhood. Who is he to preach loyalty?"

—and out the other.

 _Perseus. I highly doubt loyalty and marriage would hardly be an issue for the man,_ Athena imagined. "In fact, I believe Atlantis would never waste time with conversations as insignificant as this."

Stormy-blue eyes narrowed at the comment he knew wasn't meant to be said allowed. Though bitter, there was some truth to her words. "Yes, I don't believe I ever hear of Amphitrite having a tantrum because of Poseidon's demigod children."

A sound of book snapping shut filled the courtyard. It didn't take a wisdom goddess to see no true work would get done. Though mentally, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She couldn't fathom how he received that from what she gave.

She followed Zeus out of his shared palace, as they made their short trek to the throne room. "Asking for help for this situation, instead of practicing faithfulness is an unwise decision father."

He took a while to respond as he attempted to call for Hermes."How so, daughter? I may have just found the answer to all my problems, just a simple message to Poseidon and…"

As he opened the heavy Throne Room doors, an intense feeling of loss overwhelmed him. The throne room was empty save for the hearth whose flame was unusually low. It's keeper, however, was right in front of it, though her gaze was focused on something else.

Athena followed her gaze and gasped at the sight. Next to her father's throne was Poseidon's except there was a large crack in the middle. It's armrests fallen off and it legs seem ready to collapse.

"Father I came, whatcha need… father? Umm, is everything okay?" Everyone ignored him, so he looks at what everyone else was looking at. "Oh… wow… does that normally happen? Hephaestus didn't do his job right or something—"

"Hermes," Zeus called, voice devoid of emotion, "Gather the Olympians, a meeting must be held."

"You sure, father? Because they are _not_ gonna like being called so early before the Solstice."

"Go, boy! Tell them that it is an emergency!"

Hermes nodded and quickly flashed out. Athena made her way to her throne, never taking his eyes off the damaged throne. Hestia was near tears as she held her hand to her mouth, fearing what the throne could signify.

Zeus stood in the center of the throne, also gazing at his older brother's throne. His mind was like a raging storm, searching for an answer as to why the throne looks the way it is. So focused on what could have happened, he wasn't ready for what happens next.

The throne perished, crumbling into nothing but a pile of dust.

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you thought Triton was gonna get the boot based on the chapter title name huh? It's been a minute. Tell me what you think about this chapter though. I've also been a bit insecure about writing fights, but I researched and I'm really happy with the outcome. Hopefully, Percy gets better.**

 **If you haven't already, you should check Wattpad. The other author of this story, Xx_Anaklusmos_xX, has other stories to their name and they are extremely good. Wattpad has been supporting active writers and they certainly fit the bill, their account is on the rise, so I hope you can join them on their come up.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Titan:** Sorry! But don't worry, soon Percy will redeem himself.

 **Stormwreckin:** I appreciate your insight on this story. Unfortunately, it is far too insightful, so I'm going to politely ask to continue reading and let us know what you think about this chapter instead. :)

 **thunderofdeath97:** Sorry you feel that way. This is gonna be a good Percy/OC fic though, but who knows? This is fanfiction, so it's not all planned out like a novel. Maybe we might find it better for Percy to be with someone else, or Andy could serve a better purpose elsewhere. Only time will tell. I hope you check back in and continue reading though.

 **Give some reviews, mayne. It's a fanfic writer's food and drink. Plus we love hearing what you all think. Ask questions. If not, see ya next chapter!**

 **-Tech108**


End file.
